


Bored!

by Baekeke



Series: Domestic Fluff [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekeke/pseuds/Baekeke
Summary: Chanyeol comes back to their home entirely rearranged because Baekhyun was bored.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Domestic Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Bored!

Chanyeol bought muffins and donuts while going back home. Sugar wasn't exactly banned for Baekhyun, the doctor has just asked to keep it in check. Baekhyun was being nice by avoiding junk food for the past week so a little sweet wouldn't do any harm.

He was excited to see his husband's reaction. 

Just as he opened the main door to their house he was surprised by the state of the house. The sofa set that was placed adjacent to the fireplace wall was now placed opposite to the fireplace. The position of the bookshelf was also changed. It wasn't a lot, but it didn't prepare him for what he saw in their shared bedroom. The bed was moved to the other wall. New rugs replaced the old ones. The sofa and table were moved near to the window and the walls had something on it. Fairy lights!

There were fairy lights all over the room. He didn't arrange his house like that. Then who did? Baekhyun? No, obviously not. Baekhyun wouldn't do something like that when he was pregnant.

Just then Baekhyun busted in the room, short of breath like he had run. 

"Chanyeol, why'd you come in? This was supposed to be a surprise!" He whined.

"Who did all this Baekhyun?" Chanyeol was in awe. The room actually looked nice.

"What do you mean by who? Do a hundred people live in this house? Obviously I did all this. I knew you would like it." Sassy to cute, in a minute.

"What the fuck Baekhyun? What the fuck were you thinking?" Awed to angry, in a minute.

"Chan?" He whimpered. He got scared at the sudden yelling coming from his husband.

"Baekhyun, are you in your right minds? Why the fuck have you rearranged the entire house?"

"Chanyeol, please-"

"Baekhyun, I haven't ever refused you for anything. All I asked in return was that you consult me before doing anything. At least till you give birth. Why would you do all this?"

"Y-you don't like all this?"

"I fucking like it. But that's not the point!"

"Then why are you yelling you dimwit? Talk properly. My children are listening to you cursing." Yup. He's the same Baekhyun that was crying a second ago.

"Baekhyun. Look I'm sorry. But why the fu-duck have you done this on your own? You could have called me!"

"I thought you go to the office everyday?"

"I do."

"I can call you for anything when you're in office?"

"Yes! That's the point. Call me. Don't do funny business like this yourself!"

"You're jealous that I got to arrange everything in my way? Oh God! Are you a baby?"

"No. No Baekhyun"

"Then tell me. I can't read minds."

"What if you injured yourself Baekhyun? What if you hurt yourself while moving the furniture? What if the babies got hurt? What if your phone wasn't near you and I was coming home late? Did you not think about anything? The furniture is all so heavy and you were carrying and pushing it around in this state? No one in their right minds would do that!" Chanyeol wanted to yell. But he has toned down his voice to not agitate Baekhyun further. His emotions were clearly shown through the pearls of water that were shining in his eyes.

"I understand I'm not usually home. I work on Saturdays too. But that's so I finish all the pending songs and won't have to go back to work later. Baekhyun please don't scare me like this. I- you don't want me to die of a cardiac arrest, do you?" 

When Chanyeol completed his heartfelt speech, Baekhyun was crying. He kept sobbing and telling incohesive words. 

"Why are you crying, baby? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, but baby tell me, and tell me the truth, do you think whatever you did was right?" Chanyeol asked him, gently rubbing his back.

"Chanyeol, I'm sorry. I-it was so reckless of me. I just forgot that the doctor had told me not to do weightlifting and all. I'm so sorry. Let's go for a checkup tomorrow. No, let's go now. Yeol, I really didn't mean it. Please-" 

"Baekhyun, don't cry. It's alright, I'm not angry. Let's go for the check-up tomorrow baby. But why did you suddenly decide to change the map of the house baby?"

"I was bored!"

"What?"

"I WAS BORED!"

"Baekhyun, if you're bored, you can do one hundred other things."

"Chan, I finished my prenatal yoga class, I've tried painting, I've tried stitching, I've tried baking, but I still have lots of time to spare. I get bored at home alone. I can't call you because I know you're busy."

"I'm sorry Babe. I know I'm not spending enough time with you and-"

"Ay-ay I know Yeol. You're finishing songs and all. It's okay. It's fine. I'll probably try sleeping 16 hours starting tomorrow." Baekhyun shrugged.

"So I was telling that I know I'm not spending enough time with you and I've done a lot of work today." Chanyeol continued like he had not been cut a minute ago."I'm going to the office only for a week, and then I'm not going for another 6 months. I'll be all yours babe."

"You're still mine. You're always mine Chanyeollie."

"You too Baekhyunnie. The decorations are nice baby, and I'm assuming you're not going to change this again. Also, I got you sweet treats for being such a nice boy, but after this incident, I'm having doubts." He was teasing.

"Chanyeol, love. Baby, you know I love you right. Please give me those sweets baby, please. Our babies love those. Please. I'll never lift anything heavy. Even if I need toilet paper from the top cabinet in the bathroom,I'm gonna call you. Pleaseeee" Baeekhyun was so desperate. If some outsider heard him like that, he'd think he was not feeding Baekhyun properly.

"Alright. Come on baby. And I'm giving you the permission to pick up toilet paper yourself." He led Baekhyun to the dining table where he had left the bag containing the sweet treats.

"No Chanyeollie, I can get hurt. You're gonna get them for me." He was already chewing on his donut flashing him a sly grin. Man, he was downright whipped."I love you Chanyeollie."

"I love you too. I'd be muffin without you."

"Chanyeol" he gaped. "Did you just make a pun?"

"Hehehe" he scratched his nape.

"I'm not eating these muffins anymore."

______________________________


End file.
